


Milk Carton

by scratches



Series: Old ScarPug fics- of mine [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: He inhaled a deep breath of the rainwater scent that was her before leaning down and rubbing his nose in her hair. “I’ve missed you.”
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Old ScarPug fics- of mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166687
Kudos: 1





	Milk Carton

Harry dropped a battered green briefcase on the floor next to his door before his eyes moved across the room to the crunch he heard. The kitchenette was not empty like it had been for the past three weeks, she was sitting there eating a bowl of Cocoa Krispies, a copy of the Prophet in her hands. “Mornin’ love.” She said without looking at him.

Rushing across the room, Harry sighed a sigh of relief before standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her neck. “Merlin, Pansy.” He inhaled a deep breath of the rainwater scent that was her before leaning down and rubbing his nose in her hair. “I’ve missed you.”

Looking out the corner of her sleepy blue eyes, Pansy said, “It’s only been three days.” She put down her paper and turned to him. “I was off doing a shoot in Milan, you were in the field.” Harry’s quizzical look made Pansy sigh, “Time-turner work?” He nodded as she threaded her hands through his hair. “Oh Har.”

“I’m so glad to be back.” His arms reached under her and lifted her from the seat, his sweatpants hanging off her hips. “Pansy, I’m so glad to be back.”

“I’m glad too, Harry.” She said quietly before he leaned her against the sink and his mouth covered hers in a heated kiss.

A crash and splash later made Harry pull away from the ex-Slytherin. “Pansy, did you clean up at all when I was gone?”

Tugging on the hair at the back of his neck she nipped his lips and said, “Of course not, that is why I have you…. Or Granger when she comes by to make sure I’ve not blown the flat up with the stove.”

Shaking his head and laughing, Harry kicked the milk carton to the side and kissed Pansy on the mouth, grinning as her legs wrapped around his thighs. “Merlin, I love you.”


End file.
